<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rose family Files: Raging the Dimensions by TheoldStone1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930305">The Rose family Files: Raging the Dimensions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000'>TheoldStone1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rose Family Files: The complete 160 Chapter Anthology [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Cultist Sacrifice, Post Rift Age Remnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:52:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Midst of a catastrophe, Whitesworth is forced to show his true colours, and with that followed a powerful evil, the Unhallowed of Psychrone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rose Family Files: The complete 160 Chapter Anthology [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812001</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fallacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rwby&gt;The Rose family Files: Raging the Dimensions by Theoldstone1000.</p><p>(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character.</p><p>Chapter 1: Fallacy</p><p>All good ages come to an end… All finalities can be undone, by who you might be asking? Let us dive into the story…shall we?</p><p>Whitesworth’s POV</p><p>It was a calm day in Vale and I was strolling along Vale Park as I usually do…</p><p>“Where in blazes is that Partisan… I have needs too… wait a minute…” I stopped myself.</p><p>“Whispers in the night, we rise from the depths, moonlight coursing through my veins…” Strange voices echoes.</p><p>“I know that legend… let me see” I flipped through my journal and traced the visage of 3 siblings…</p><p>“The Moonlit Triad, but how, why in daylight…?” I asked myself as an obelisk suddenly erected from the ground, one donning a crescent moon.</p><p>“The Spell of Schildengeist… I remember something, Summer…</p><p>Earlier that year</p><p>We had just landed back in Vale and I wasn't looking forward to reporters or paparazzi on arrival so I Waited until I knew there wasn't anyone wanting an interview and just a welcoming committee arranged by Ozpin.</p><p>"Welcome Back, were there any hints of trouble?" Of course by then I had to say something</p><p>"To save Summer the panic, I'll tell you over evening tea"</p><p>Later that evening</p><p>"So, What didn't you want Summer to know?" Qrow asked</p><p>I gave a deep sigh then began, "Ruby's Leg got Pierced by a Grimm's Claw Severely, luckily I was on the scene after it happened, unfortunately not during, I arranged for" I was cut off</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me" he was outraged</p><p>"May I continue please? Good, I arranged for her to go through some physical therapy, in climbing difficulty, a way to get her back on her feet when the puncture wounds healed, I made sure there was a way to boost her aura, so I administered some numbing medicine on the wound on the 5th week, I didn't know how Summer would react, I plan on telling her but... Part of me is hurting severely at the end result." I finished on a mixed emotional wreck "Thank you ever so much for listening" I said as I put my vintage tea set away to be washed later.</p><p>"What am I going to do..." I thought to myself, dreading the worst possible situation in my head. The fact of the matter was that I could only see the worst of a bad situation.</p><p>"No... I must try to Attone for my Sorrows" was all I could say with what the given situation was.</p><p>A few hours later, in Summer's Presence</p><p>"There's something I want to report in..." I was Cut off</p><p>"You don't have to...Ruby has been telling me about how you've been beating yourself up about not being there to save her sooner..." I was dreading the words that would have followed, but to my surprise.</p><p>The memory ended Abruptly.</p><p>“I remember that day… I couldn’t stop worrying” I recalled fondly.</p><p>“What do we have here? Scrounger? Defiler?” The first figure before me argued.</p><p>“No matter because we will soon Sacrifice him… Won’t we Sedric?” The 2nd figure faced the tallest of the three.</p><p>“Never… I have a better idea…” They tied me up and dragged me closer to the Monolith.</p><p>“What do you want with me? Spill!” I asked them.</p><p>“We… Need your essence as a catalyst…” the man known as Sedric Explained.</p><p>“Velos Revict Scutha” I uttered under my breath as a powerful glyph formed, starting to cause blood red flames to rise.</p><p>“W-what… what witchcraft is this?!” The woman of the group was scared.</p><p>“Blood Magic, something Remborem taught me…” I said as I escaped my shackles and through the flames.</p><p>A/N: More about this in the next chapter, Cya soon and welcome to part 3.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eternal Secrecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rwby&gt;The Rose family Files: Raging the Dimensions by Theoldstone1000.</p><p>(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character.</p><p>Chapter 2: Eternal Secrecy</p><p>Whitesworth POV</p><p>“So… A Cultist Group, 3 people who get a kick out of sacrificing demons… for their parts… but why would the Moonlit Triad Target me… and with a Past Flash Ritual?” I asked myself worriedly.</p><p>“So… You’ve been ambushed too?” Ruby walked in.</p><p>“Yes… I was lucky to escape using a Bloodfire spell Remborem taught me… How ever did you escape?” I became quite concerned of Ms. Rose’s manner of speaking; I mean really concerned by it.</p><p>“So yeah… t-that was all…” She replies to my question, I could even sense some unrest in her voice.</p><p>“I know that’s you in the doorway, Lothric!” I shouted as I got up.</p><p>“You got me… what do you want from us now?” Lothric questioned.</p><p>“I want answers! Why is Ms. Rose acting so Apathetic?! And why do you target me?!” I asked 2 questions.</p><p>“Easy there…This girl…This Woman was caught looking for our monolith…Just like you…” He answered.</p><p>“You mean, you really thought we were looking for the Moonlight Monoliths? I was looking for the Schild Partisan. A man who’s been looking for me…” I explained the situation.<br/>“Understood then… our captive is free” Lothric snapped his fingers, releasing Ruby from his spell but unconscious, she lied down as Lothric offered to wait the evening until she was ready to get back to her room.</p><p>“Very much appreciated. Now I’ll be on my way to my duties.” I said as I went out to my rounds.</p><p>A/N: That’s the 2nd chapter, hope you enjoy and I’m very much looking forward to the rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Untold Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rwby&gt;The Rose family Files: Raging the Dimensions by Theoldstone1000.</p><p>(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character.</p><p>Chapter 3: The Untold Connections</p><p>Lothrtic’s POV, in Whitesworth’s office</p><p>“I see, so you’re telling me that we tried to sacrifice you when you weren’t even looking for our monoliths, just a partition?” I asked.</p><p>“That is indeed correct, I’ve been looking for the man who owns it… I haven’t seen him in years” he answered, clearly looking dissatisfied.</p><p>“I see, well the spell should wear off soon…” I departed.</p><p>Whitesworth’s POV</p><p>“What spell?!” this was quickly answered by a tired looking ruby.</p><p>“This spell…” Lilith said as she left.</p><p>“I see… HEY! You lot better not have laid a single hand on her or else!” I shouted angrily.</p><p>“Relax… she’s unharmed, now leave us be…” Lothric was gone with a flash.</p><p>“What?... where… am i?” Ruby started getting back up.</p><p>“Don’t worry, You’re safe now” I reassured her.<br/>Now, after about 6 hours of recovery, Ruby was now feeling quite a lot better, though I couldn’t explain anything more or else she would be traumatized.</p><p>“No need to be hasty Ms. Rose, you’ve been through enough for one day… why don’t I set up my bed for you, I sleep well to Jasmine oil, it helps any weary soul recover.” I explained as i took her aside and laid her to rest in my dorm room.</p><p>“Rest well… You’ll need it for the exam tomorrow.” I said, leaving towards Atlas, where I was expected to give a speech.</p><p>2 Hours later, on the Airship.</p><p>“I’ve been dealing with a lot of madness, first and foremost, time clauses, then a barely avoided Time-space collapse now this… I knew I was going to see adventures left and right, but I believed I had found a place where I could live out the rest of my immortality in peace… instead I got something better… a union of which to call unbreakable… but I suppose I’m rambling on, I don’t know what else to say really…” I explained a lot to Jenkins.</p><p>“Aye… but you know what? There’s nothing in the world that will ever separate us ever again…” Jenkins Reassured me.</p><p>“You’re right… so what do you say we make this speech memorable, old friend!” I said, tipping my hat.</p><p>A/N: more of this later on, I hope to write this fic a ton. Cya then</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sciaphobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rwby&gt;The Rose family Files: Raging the Dimensions by Theoldstone1000.</p><p>(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs, Markus Sorrel is properly JDRIZZLE's character.</p><p>Chapter 4: Sciaphobia</p><p>Whitesworth’s POV</p><p>“So you’re telling me he’s escaped?!” a man shouted, only to be interrupted by a tall man wearing a Blood red coat.</p><p>“And who might you be?” I asked as I noticed a sheathed sword.</p><p>“You may find me to be unusual by nature, but rest assured we tell no lies where I come from” the man said, his only tipping features being a Second Shadow and the man’s eye trailing over to my guest; Ivory Willow.</p><p>“May I help you?” he asked, raising a hand, only to be stopped by my hand, I nodded no.</p><p>“I’ve heard your type donated to the 3 most profited companies in blank cheques signed in anonymity, some would even say those bank notes are left for the companies, and after that, they go missing.” I explained.</p><p>“That would be because they couldn’t pay the amount… so they went out of business indefinitely.” The man replied, sad to see them go.” The man seemed unapologetic.</p><p>“Get to the Point! Where is Graham Stoker?!” I asked furiously.</p><p>“Bloody heck! I don’t know! Why would I when I’ve only ever seen the man once?!” he was now furious and suspicious.</p><p>“Well, if that’s how it is, then good riddance you Bastard!” I said, shooing him furiously out of my main office.</p><p>A few long hours of work later and I had already been working out some odd happenings.</p><p>“well then, everything is in order, the matters are kept to the heart.” I said, straightening my coat and brushing hair out of my eye.</p><p>“And I suppose you knew what we were talking about?” Yang Stepped in.</p><p>“Yes I do, however since you were talking in secret, I omitted any details I heard and walked away, that’s when I bumped into your mother, coincidentally, she was looking for me… I could go into detail or I could say it went poorly when I learned that Qrow was in the Atlas Military Prison while Ironwood was in charge, apparently he was arrested…” I explained in full detail what I heard and headed to the Holding Cell Block under the base, where Jenkins said he was registered.</p><p>“Mr. Branwen, I thought I might find you here, come on, lets get you unshackled and out of here, Ironwood and his men got to you I see, anyway… I ran into Raven about 6 hours ago and that is precisely how I found you… I cannot and will not have one of the many veteran huntsmen of the world be shackled.” I explained what had happened in the months before and how I had closed many dimensional rifts around Psychrone.</p><p>A/N: There shall be more in the coming months so stay tuned, there will be more revelations and even some reunions, cya then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>